


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by fookinglousers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, But Maybe More???, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NO ONE KNOWS, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookinglousers/pseuds/fookinglousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He opens his mouth, preparing to speak again, when his voice dies down in his throat. There, on the other line of Louis' iphone, is Harry. But Harry isn't responding to Louis. He's moaning. It's breathy and light, but Louis hears it. Harry's panting on the other end, and Louis faintly hears the sound of skin on skin. He wonders if he should hang up. Obviously this was an accident. But as he starts to pull the phone away from his ear, he hears something that has his dick springing in full interest.</p><p>"Louis," Harry moans, and oh." </p><p>Or, basically, best mates get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no explanation for this.

Louis is woken up by the sound of his phone ringing from his nightstand. He groans, blinking a few times before his eyes adjust. It's still dark in his room, the moonlight cascading through his window. He reaches for his phone, the bright light of it causing him to let out another irritated growl. It was Harry; his goofy lopsided smile lighting up the screen. Why was Harry calling Louis at half past one in the morning? Worried, Louis answers. 

"Hello?" He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

He doesn't get a response. 

He opens his mouth, preparing to speak again, when his voice dies down in his throat. There, on the other line of Louis' iphone, is Harry. But Harry isn't responding to Louis. He's _moaning_. It's breathy and light, but Louis hears it. Harry's panting on the other end, and Louis faintly hears the sound of skin on skin. He wonders if he should hang up. Obviously this was an accident. But as he starts to pull the phone away from his ear, he hears something that has his dick springing in full interest. 

" _Lou_ ," Comes another moan, this time louder, more reverently. Louis freezes, eyes shooting open. Did Harry just-

"Louis, _please_ ," Harry moans again, his voice raw and husky and fuck. Louis is definitely hard now. Jesus. 

His mind is whirling, part of it telling him to end the call right now, the other part telling him to wank to his best friend's moans. 

Harry's breath stutters on the other end, a series of _oh oh oh_ 's sounding through Louis' ear and he feels completely helpless as he reaches a hand under his sweats, palming his dick. He barely suppresses his own groan of pleasure, biting his lip to keep quiet. Harry continues on the other end, completely oblivious to the fact that his best mate is listening and getting off to him. Louis should feel bad, but he doesn't. Harry is getting off to thoughts of Louis. This is new. This is fucking hot. 

"Fuck," Harry cries, panting harder into the phone. Louis lets his cock spring free from his pants now, any sense of guilt or shame completely out the window. "Oh, Lou, Louis, _there_!" 

Louis wants to cry. Harry sounds wrecked, lost and floating in a wave of ecstasy all because he's thinking of Louis. He works his hand faster, imagining Harry fucking himself. Harry lets out a particularly loud groan and Louis can't help it. 

He moans. 

And then the line goes quiet, aside from Harry's heavy breathing. Louis stills his hand, not taking it off his dick. He wants to move, he can't stop now. He feels like he'll burst if he doesn't get relief soon. 

"Lou?" Harry whispers, voice tinged with embarrassment and fuck, he shouldn't be embarrassed. Louis' dick can attest to that. 

"Haz," Louis croaks and Harry's breathing falters on the other end. "Don't stop, babe." 

"W-What?" Harry stutters, his voice audibly lower now, turned on even more. Louis starts moving his hand again, slowly. 

"You sound so good, Haz," Louis groans, flicking his wrist. "So fucking good." 

Harry whimpers on the other end, fueling Louis even more. 

"What were you thinking about, baby?" Louis murmurs, sliding a thumb over his slit and shuddering. 

Harry doesn't answer, but his breathing picks up again. Louis knows he's touching himself again, and fuck. 

"Thinking about me, H? Thinking about having my cock, taking it good like the perfect boy you are?" Louis groans at the thought of having Harry sprawled out under him. 

Harry moans in response, high in his throat. 

"Louder babe, I wanna hear you." Louis works his hand faster, closing his eyes and picturing Harry right now. 

" _Louis_ ," Harry whines. "Oh, God, Lou, please." 

"Please what, Harry?" Louis moans. "Want me to fuck you, babe? Open you up nice and slow, lick you out until you're screaming, fuck you hard like I know you like it, until you're-"

"Oh, _fuck_! Louis!" Harry cries on the other end so loud Louis almost comes. "Please, Lou, _please,_ fuck me." 

Louis growls, his hand moving in a blur over his cock. He wonders if Harry's got his fingers inside of himself right now. The thought sends a wave of arousal coursing through Louis' body. 

"Haz, baby, are you fucking yourself for me?" 

Harry moans, loud and unabashed. "Yes, _yes_." 

"How many fingers?" 

"Three, Lou, only for you." 

Louis almost screams, the thought of Harry three fingers deep in himself is enough for Louis to come on the spot. He holds back, wanting to come when Harry does. 

" _Fuck,_ Harry," Louis moans, hips bucking off the bed. "So sexy, babe. Always so sexy." 

"Louis, Lou," Harry whines, breath stuttering again. "'M close, so close." 

Louis is too. Heat's coiling in his belly, tight and wild as he works himself over to thoughts of his best mate. "Yeah, H? You gonna come for me? Gonna spill all over yourself so that I can lick you clean?"

Harry moans, encouraging Louis. 

"God, baby, I bet you taste so good. I can't wait to get my mouth on you, H. Gonna taste you all over, spend extra time on that pretty little hole." Harry sounds like he's sobbing on the other end now, and fuck, Louis' so close. "Spread you out and fuck you hard, fast, make you scream, H. Want you to feel it the next day, babe. Remember how bad you were, how well I took care of you."

Harry cries out on the other end, a garbled moan of _Louis_ and _oh_ and _fuck me_ , and Louis comes hard. The hardest he's ever come in his life. He works himself through it, not giving a damn about his bedsheets or ruined sweats. Harry whimpers quietly on the other end, aftershocks flowing through his heated body. 

It's quiet for a few minutes, each of them regaining their awareness, breathing rapidly. 

Harry speaks first. 

"Wow," He says, voice slower than usual, reminding Louis of honey. "That was-"

"Incredible." Louis states, his own voice raw. 

Harry hums on the other end. "'M sorry." 

Louis' stomach sinks. Does Harry regret this now? 

"Why, Haz?" He asks tentatively. 

"I just, I didn't mean to call." Harry replies softly. "'M sorry if it's like, weird, or something." 

Louis lets out a quiet laugh. "Harry, that was the hottest thing I've ever done. Do _not_ be sorry about it." 

Harry giggles lightly on the other end, making Louis smile. His lids are heavy, but he doesn't want to stop talking. 

"'M tired now." Harry says, and Louis can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his insides warm. 

"Me too," Louis replies, voice low. 

"Think I'm gonna go to sleep." Harry's voice sounds far away now, like he's already half way asleep. 

Louis hums, shifting in his sheets. "Goodnight, H." 

"Goodnight, Lou." 

It's quiet, neither of them hanging up for a moment. 

"Harry?" Louis whispers. 

"Hmm?" Harry's voice gives Louis butterflies, sparks in his veins. 

"I love you." He breathes. 

Harry's silent for a second before he says, "I love you too, Lou." 

And if Louis falls asleep in a puddle of come with a grin on his face, well. No one can blame him, really. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://hansolostyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
